


jicheol ; i want you to be my night

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, a really badly and hastily written oneshot, bear with me pls, seventeen oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pt 1 of some very hastily (and badly) written short one-shots
basically just  jicheol in jihoon's studio, seungcheol accompanying jihoon because he wants jihoon to be his night
(listen to 20 while reading hehehehe)





	

“ji, it’s 2am.” seungchol sneaks into his studio, after inputting the code 080895 into the system. jihoon had told him the password but seungchol had never bothered to ask the significance of the password, nor was he nosy enough. the pink-haired boy didn’t react, staring intensely at the computer screen, humming an unfamiliar tune to himself.

seungchol smiled faintly, not bothering to mask the fondness under the grin. the DNA headphones he was using were the ones seungchol had gifted him on his 17th birthday- an iconic event for all members, yet seungchol had given only jihoon a gift. the other members complained about the biasedness and seungchol had felt a slight twinge of guilt, but that was quickly wiped away when tsundere jihoon reached up and wrapped his lean arms around seungchol’s neck.   
“thank you,” he whispered, running his fingers through seungchol’s dark hair.

smiling to himself, seungchol settled in the sofa next to jihoon, resting his head on the shorter boy’s shoulder, twining his fingers around jihoon’s own small ones. jihoon jumped, startled, but relaxed when he realised it was him. “it’s 2am, ji.” seungchol mumbled, letting out a slight yawn, exposing his canines. “i know, let me finish this first.” jihoon ruffled his leader’s hair. the other members rarely got to see jihoon being affectionate in the slightest, and seungchol felt proud knowing that he was the only one jihoon showed affection to, be it pats on the head or cuddles.

“okay, i’ll wait for you.” seungchol burrowed into jihoon’s arms, settling comfortably in his embrace. to an outsider, this might have seemed odd, the 177cm member sitting on the a 165 pink-haired (seemingly pre-pubescent) boy, but jihoon was used to this. actually, he enjoyed the familiar pressure of seungchol’s weight on him. as much as he whined about it, he secretly enjoyed being the one babying, rather than the one being babied by the other members.

some time later, seungchol was snoring quietly, leaning on jihoon’s shoulders as jihoon stared at the screen. pressing the play button, he grinned in accomplishment. 

he placed the headphones lightly on seungchol’s elfish ears, and seungchol, half-asleep, giggled. “ji, did you write this song for me?” seungchol mumbled incoherently. “of course not, you narcissist.” jihoon snorted, lightly slapping seungchol on the arm. actually, he had based the song off cheollie slightly—after all, seungchol was his motivation for many things, including the songs he wrote for seventeen. jihoon checked his watch— it was already 4am.

“let’s go to sleep, ji.” seungchol scooped jihoon up. despite being barely awake, seungchol lifted the smaller boy into his arms with no problem. carrying jihoon to their shared room, he laid down beside him. jihoon, already asleep, wrapped his arms around seungchol, clinging to him like an adorable koala. burrowing his nose into jihoon’s light pink sweatshirt, seungchol drifted off to sleep, chin tucked under jihoon’s head.


End file.
